


First Time We Met

by ashnaang



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Flashbacks, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing - Prompt: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.Max and Chloe's first meeting.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	First Time We Met

_The wind blew softly that day, the trees rustling in response. Max’s_ _mom_ _had taken her to_ _a_ _park_ _. Max was on a structure that was laid out and painted to look like a pirate ship. She was trying to get up in the crow’s nest area when a boy came up and pushed her off the rope ladder she was climbing._

_“What was that for?” Max said._

_“Girls can’t be pirates. You don’t get to go up there.” The boy said before trying to climb the rope ladder himself._

_A girl came up from the climbing wall, reached up and grabbed the boy, yanking him off the rope ladder, hard. Max scooted against the wall to stay out of the way._

_“Well I say that’s a dumb boy rule. You can’t tell her what to do.” The girl said, the boy still laying on the deck._

_The boy shuffled to his feet and stared the girl down._

_“It’s not a dumb boy rule. Everyone knows that girls can’t be pirates.” The boy said, getting close to her._

_“How can everyone know that if she didn’t know? If that was a real rule, do you think she would’ve been climbing up here in the first place?” The girl asked, gesturing toward Max and not backing down from the boy’s attempted intimidation._

_The boy looked toward Max, who frowned at him, then back at the girl._

_“Well you’re a girl, too. So how would you know?” The boy said._

_“I’m not a girl.” The girl said, turning back at Max and smirking. She then pulled out a stick she’d had tucked into her belt and turned back to the boy, for emphasis. “I’m Bluebeard, the toughest, roughest pirate captain in all the seven seas!”_

_The boy backed away from the stick pointing toward his chest._

_“Logan!” A woman called in the distance._

_“You’re lucky my mom’s calling.” The boy mumbled, before walking away._

_The girl puts the stick away into her belt._

_“You ok?” The girl asked, reaching a hand down._

_Max just stared up in amazement at her from down on the ground._

_“Yeah!Uh, yeah… just a scrap.” Max said, grabbing the girl’s hand and getting back on her feet before showing the girl the minor scrap on her elbow._

_“Ah, tough girl. I like it.” The girl said._

_Max blushed, unsure how to respond._

_“Maxine, time to go honey.” Max’s mom called out._

_The girl smirked and looked at Max._

_“Your name is Maxine?” She said._

_“Max, never Maxine.” Max said, her brows furrowed in frustration with her mom. “Well, thanks for helping me. I gotta go.”_

_Max turned to leave._

_“I’m Chloe.” The girl said._

_Max turned back and smiled, hoping she’d see Chloe again soon._

As Chloe stands before her, scared and soaked by the rain, Max couldn’t do it.

“Max… it’s time…” Chloe says.

“Not anymore.” Max says, ripping the photo in half and letting the pieces fly in the direction of the tornado.

“Max, I’ll always be with you.” Chloe says, reaching over and holding Max’s hand.

Max couldn’t watch. She turned into Chloe, hugging her tightly, as she stared out into the storm, unable and uninterested in stopping the chaos tearing apart their hometown.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I forgot today? JK. I know no one's paying that close attention to me.
> 
> 6/365 days of writing (first one on Max/Chloe). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam.
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio. (This is the second to last time I'll leave all these author notes. For those who are reading more than one of my stories.)
> 
> Think I did pretty good for the day I had. I almost didn't. I almost gave up. But I've been having a good time writing and luckily got inspired. Not super long but not stupid short like Ellie/Dina yesterday. Anywhoo...
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
